Peligro al atardecer
by lulu291
Summary: Marinette y Andrien ya tienen suficiente con los akumas enviados por Hawk Moth. Pero otro problema mas aparece en Paris. Los demonios. El pasado de Marinette le esta pisando los talones. Creaturas de todos los tipos se estan adentrando a Paris. No puedes confiar en nadie cuando en un solo segundo , el pasado y el futuro pueden cambiar. Solo se necesita algo. O mejor dicho ,alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba esperando en el aeropuerto de Paris a su prima que venia de New York.

\- Donde esta ? Por que no aparece? - se preguntaba la chica.

\- Calmate Marinette. Ya aparecera. Puede que su vuelo se retraso un poco. - intento calmarla Tikki desde el pequeño bolso rosa.

\- Si , eso debe ser.

\- Estas muy emocionada , cierto ?

\- Siii ! No he visto a Christine de mucho tiempo. Cuando éramos niñas soliamos ser inseparables. Donde estaba yo , tambien estaba ella. Si yo queria un helado de chocolate , ella tambien. Dormiamos en la misma cama y siempre nos quedabamos hasta muy tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia. Extraño mucho esos dias - mientras le contaba todo esto a su pequeña kwami , sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

\- Parece ser que quieres mucho a tu prima.

\- Si , es una chica genial.

\- Quien es una chica genial ? - pregunto una voz tras Marinette.

La oji-azul se dio la vuelta. Enfrente de ella estaba una chica de su misma edad. Tenia el pelo rubio lacio y brillante. Sus ojos eran negros. Su piel era palida , como la de un vampiro. Vestia unos shorts negros , unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas , una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unas gafas de sol en su cabeza. En su espalda traia una mochila con la forma de un oso panda. A su lado estaban dos maletas gigantes.

\- Christine ! - dijo Marinette mientras se lanzaba para abrazarla.

\- Marinette - dijo la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- Te extrañe tanto prima.

\- Yo tambien. No sabes lo feo que es vivir en SUA. Las escuelas estan repletas de perras y idiotas que lo unico que hacen es molestar a los demas ! Si supieras cuantas cosas pasaron Mari. No creia que iba a salir con vida de ese lugar. - decia Chris mientras ponia caras graciosas.

\- Jajaja , te creo. Me alegra mucho que vayas a venir a la misma escuela que yo.

\- Yo tambien me alegro de estar aqui - sonrio - Pero ahora vamonos. Quiero saber todos los detalles de lo que paso en los ultimos dos o tres años que no nos vimos.

\- Jajaja ok , vamonos.

Marinette cogio una maleta y Christine otra. Y salieron del aeropuerto con rumbo a la casa de Marinette.

\- Como les va a mis tios con la panaderia ?

\- Muy bien. Su negocio a crecido muchisimo y ahora es la panaderia mas famosa de Paris - dijo Marinette contenta.

\- Wow! Si que no perdieron el tiempo. Y tu ? Aun sigues con tu pasion por el diseño ?

\- Sii. Me encanta diseñar ropa. Y aun pienso en convertirme en una gran diseñadora algun dia.

\- Espero que te acuerdes de esta tonta cuando seas famosa.

\- Jajaja ... claro que si. Es dificil olvidarte. Eres como un dolor de cabeza.

\- Gracias (? Y ? Como son los chicos por aca ? Hay partidos buenos ?

\- Vaya , vaya. Tardaste mucho en preguntar , no lo crees ?

\- La verdad es que si. Pero si te preguntaba esto primero , creerias que no me importa tu vida y esas cosas. Soy una chica con modales ,cielo. - Christine puso una mano en el pecho.

\- Sii ,claro. Chica inocente y educada por el dia , mujer pervertida y seductora por la noche - dijo Marinette en tono de broma.

Christine estallo en una fuerte carcajada.

\- Exacto ! Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

En ese momento entraron en el parque que estaba enfrente de la casa de Marinette.

\- Pues , si que hay uno que otro chico que merece la pena - Marinette se mordio el labio.

\- Uuuuuuu. Nuestra pequeña Marinette esta enamorada. Dime , dime , quien es ? - pregunto emocionada Christine.

\- Esta bien. Se llama Adrien Agreste. Es modelo. Tiene el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Es dulce , amable , guapo , generoso ...

\- Se parece a ese chico de alli ? - Christine señalo a un muchacho rubio que estaba en una sesion de fotos.

\- Es el ! No nos puede ver - dijo Marinette.

\- Por que no ?

\- Por que pensara que lo estamos acosando - dijo Marinette como si eso fuera lo mas ovio del mundo.

\- Pero ... espera , espera espera. Tu acosas a ese chico ? - pregunto divertida la rubia.

\- Nooo ! Yo ? Por quien me tomas jeje ... - reia nerviosa Marinette.

\- OMG ! Si lo acosas - exclamo Christine.

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor las miraban raro.

\- Pero dilo mas fuerte si puedes - susurro Marinette.

\- Lo siento. Sentemonos en ese banco para descansar. Me duelen los pies.

\- Pero si la casa esta cerca.

\- No importa. Quiero descansar un rato. Ven - cogio a Marinette de la mano y la sento en el banco junto a ella.

Dejaron las maletas en el suelo y se acomodaron en el banco.

\- Y dime. Como es Paris ? Es tan tranquilo como todos hablan ?

\- No exactamente. Hay dos superheroes que protegen Paris del mal.

\- Enserio ? Y como son ellos ?

\- Pues la chica se llama Ladybug. Su traje es rojo con puntos negros. Se parece al de una mariquita. Su arma es un yo-yo. Es muy ágil y lista. Despues esta Chat Noir. Su traje es negro y se parece a un gato. Hasta tiene orejas y cola ! Su arma es un baston. Es un poco mujeriego pero es muy fuerte y amable. Ellos protegen Paris de los akumas. Los akumas son mariposas malas que poseen a la gente. Ellos intentan robar los miraculous de los heroes para entregarselos a Hawk Moth. Aun no se sabe lo que quiere hacer con los miraculous de los heroes. - explico Marinette.

\- Interesante , interesante. Y las mariposas aparecen cuando quieren ellas ? - Christine estaba mirando fijamente los pendientes de Mari.

\- No. Aparecen solo cuando hay sentimientos negativos. Poseen solo a las personas que sienten rencor ,tristeza , desilusion etc.

\- Aha. Esto es muy interesante. Me gustan tus pendientes - Christine sonrio inocentemente.

\- Eehhh ? - Marinette brinco en su asiento - Gracias - susurro.

\- De nada. Parece que Adrien a terminado su sesion de fotos.

El rubio giro al ver dos pares de ojos que lo observaban. Sonrio hacia las chicas mientras las saludaba con la mano.

Marinette se puso nerviosa y movia su mano rapidamente.

En cambio Christine miraba atentamente el anillo que tenia el rubio en su mano derecha.

\- Interesante. Muy interesante - dijo la rubia.

\- Que es interesante ? - pregunto curiosa Marinette.

\- Nada. Vi a un chico muy guapo pasar y me parecia interesante su forma de vestir ^^

\- Tu no cambias , Christine. - Marinette negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ni en un millon de años - se levanto del banco - Ahora vamos a saludar a mis tios y a acomodar mis cosas.

\- Vale. Vamos - Marinette cogio la maleta y empezo a caminar al lado de su prima.

 **Continuara ...**

 **Esto será algo parecido a Cazadores de sombras pero usando a los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug. Tambien aparecerán algunos ocs. Espero que os guste esta pequeña introducción ^^**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug y los libros de Cazadores de sombras no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para mis locas ideas.**

 **Adios :)**


	2. La nueva heroina

Despues de saludar a sus tios , Christine se fue a la habitación de huéspedes a acomodar sus cosas.

\- No es lo que me esperaba - dice una pequeña voz desde la mochila de la chica.

\- Ya puedes salir Linn. Estamos solos - dice Christine mientras empieza a sacar su ropa y meterla en el armario.

De la mochila de la rubia , salio un pequeño oso panda. Era de la misma altura que Tikki y Plagg , y tambien podia volar.

\- La habitacion es muy ... - empezo a decir el kwami.

\- Simple ? No te preocupes. En unos momentos le vamos a dar un toque a este cuarto.

\- Genial.

\- As sentido la presencia de Tikki y Plagg ? - dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo mirando a Linn.

\- Si. Tu prima tiene a Tikki y ese chico tiene a Plagg.

\- Lo suponia. Eso significa que Marinette es Ladybug y Adrien es Chat Noir. Los dos estan tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos - sonrie.

\- No olvides que ellos poseen el poder de la destruccion y de la creacion. Tu tendras que ayudarlos. Por que tu posees ...

\- Por que yo poseo un miraculous temporario. Lo se. Me lo dijiste de muchas veces , Linn - mira por la ventana.

\- No quiero insistirte con esto , solo quiero que lo recuerdes. Yo no soy verdaderamente un kwami. Me convirtieron en uno hace mucho tiempo para ayudar a quien me necesita. Aunque conozca a todos los kwamis , ninguno de ellos sabe mi verdadera identidad. Por eso te pido que hagas las cosas con cuidado. No queremos que nos descubran. - Linn se sento en su hombro.

Christine no dijo nada y siguio acomodando su ropa.

Toc toc

\- Puedo pasar ? - pregunto una voz de detras de la puerta.

Linn se escondio en el armario.

\- Claro , Marinette.

La chica entra a la habitacion y se sienta en la cama.

\- Te ayudo con la ropa ?

\- No , gracias. Yo puedo con esto. Pero si puedes colgar estas luces por la habitacion.

\- Luces para el arbol de Navidad ?

\- No , no es para eso. Es para decorar la habitacion y para que despues pueda colgar algunas fotos.

\- Aaahh ! Entiendo. Esta bien - Marinette coge las luces y empieza a colgarlas de un lado a otro.

\- Marinette , a ti te gustan las mariquitas ?

La chica se paro de golpe.

\- S-si. Por que ?

\- Por nada. Te verias muy linda en un traje de mariquita - sonrie.

\- Y-yo ? No lo creo jeje - rie nerviosa.

\- Tus aretes son muy lindos. De donde los compraste ?

\- De ... de ... de los chinos !

Christine se empieza a reir.

\- Eres muy graciosa , Marinette. No creo que los compraste de los chinos. Parecen muy antiguos. Pero vamos a hacer como que te voy a creer ^^

\- Esta bi ...

Unos gritos se oyen de la calle.

\- Esto ... yo debo irme. Tengo algo que hacer - Marinette sale corriendo hacia su cuarto.

\- Un akuma? - le pregunta a su kwami.

\- Si - Linn sale del armario - Deberiamos ir.

Christine asiente.

Con Ladybug...

Llego a la escena donde una chica akumatizada quitaba los sentimientos de la gente con ayuda de una esfera de cristal.

\- Me rompieron el corazon ! Y saben lo que me dijo ? Que yo no tengo un corazon. Que estoy hecha de piedra y que no puedo sentir nada ! Ahora nadie va a sentir nada. Nadie va a tener sentimientos - gritaba la chica mientras seguia robando los sentimientos.

\- Aunque a ti te rompieron el corazon eso no significa que tu debas quitar los sentimientos a los demas - dijo Ladybug poniendose enfrente de la chica.

\- Ladybug ... - dijo la chica.

\- _Quita su miraculous y entregamelo , Petit Apprenti_ ( creo que asi se dice a "pequeña aprendiz" en francez ) - decia Hawk Moth en la mente de la chica.

\- Sera un placer - de la esfera salieron rayos laser.

Ladybug esquivaba con ayuda de su yo-yo los rayos , hasta que uno de ellos le golpeo la mano donde estaba su yo-yo , logrando soltar su arma.

\- Maldicion ...

\- Ahora ya no tienes con que defenderte , Ladybug - decia la chica hacercandose a ella.

\- No , pero yo estoy aqui para proteger a my lady - decia un gato poniendose enfrente de Ladybug.

\- Hasta que te apareces , Chat.

\- Me extrañaste , bugabo ?

\- No sabes cuanto gatito - le sonrio de lado

Al ver la oportunidad perfecta, la chica akumatizada lanzo un rayo , haciendo que el baston de Chat se fuera lejos junto con el yo-yo de Ladybug.

\- Ahora sois mios.

\- No tan rapido querida - decia una voz desde un tejado.

\- Pero que ... ?- enfrente de la villana aparecio una chica vestida con un traje pegado al cuerpo. Sus pantalos , las mangas de su camiseta , sus orejas y su collar eran de un color negro. Mientras que la zona que cubria el pecho y el abdomen de la camiseta , los guantes , las botas y la capucha eran de un blanco limpio. Su antifaz era mitad negro , mitad blanco dejando ver unos ojos negros. A la capucha estaban ajustadas las orejas de panda. Aunque cubria gran parte de su cabeza , se podria ver que su cabello es rubio.

\- Eh ? - Chat Noir y Ladybug se quedaron mirandola.

\- Y tu quien eres ? - dijo la villana enfadada.

\- Mi nombre es Bear Black - hizo una reverencia - Soy la portadora del miraculous del panda.

\- Otra heroina? - pregunto Chat curioso.

Ladybug la miraba atentamente como si la estuviera analizando.

\- Se podria decir que si. Y e venido a acabar contigo - miro de frente a la akumatizada.

Petit Apprenti empezo a disparar rayos laser hacia la nueva heroina pero Bear Black era mas rapida que esos laser.

\- Ladybug , coge tu yo-yo - dijo la nueva heroina.

Ladybug rapidamente cogio su yo-yo.

\- Lucky Charm - en manos de la mariquita estaba una espada - Eh ? Y que debo hacer con esto ?

Bear Black intento hacercarse a la villana y quitarle la esfera pero un campo de fuerza le impedia llegar a ella.

\- Ahora que vas a hacer , osita ? - sonrie victoriosa Petit Apprenti.

\- Chat , usa el cataclismo.

El gatito asintio.

\- Cataclismo !

Chat empezo a correr hacia la akumatizada para despues destruir el campo de fuerza con su cataclismo. Pero para sorpresa de los heroes , el campo volvio a construirse.

\- Temia que esto pasara - decia Bear Black.

La villana reia divertida.

\- Heroes estupidos. Necesitan mucho mas para vencerme.

\- La la la la laaaaaa - en la mano de Bear Black algo empezo a aparecer.

\- Una armonica ? Piensas detenerme con esa cosa ? - se burlaba la villana.

Bear Black empezo a tocar la armonica.

\- ... - se reia la villana hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo moverse - No puedo moverme. Pero como ... ?

Bear Black dejo de tocar la armonica y esta desaparecio.

\- Ladybug destruye el campo de fuerza con la espada. No tenemos mucho tiempo

Ladybug asiento. Atraveso con la espada el campo de fuerza , haciendo que este se rompa en mil pedazos. Cogio la esfera y la dejo caer en el suelo. De ella salio una mariposa.

Despues de purificar al akuma y reparar el daño hecho de Petit Apprenti , los heroes se hacercaron a Bear Black.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. Sin ti , puede que ahora estuvieramos aun peleando con el akuma - dijo Chat Noir sonriendo.

\- Fue un placer ayudarlos , Ladybug , Chat Noir - hizo una reverencia.

\- Ya deja de tratarnos como si fueramos de la realeza - dijo Ladybug.

\- A mi me gusta - dijo Chat.

El collar de Bear Black empezo a brillar.

\- Debo irme. Mi transformacion no va a durar mucho. Hasta la proxima - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Bear Black se fue hasta un edificio cercano , dio un paso para atras y dio un salto gigante hasta estar encima del tejado. Los saludo con la mano y se fue de alli corriendo por los tejados.

\- Crees que podemos confiar en ella ? - pregunto Chat .

\- No lo se. Por el momento tenemos que estar atentos a sus movimientos. - el sonido de los aretes la pusieron alerta - Pero nosotros tambien debemos irnos - Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo y se fue.

Con Bear Black ...

Entro por la ventana de su habitacion y se quito la transformacion.

\- Por poco - suspira Christine.

\- Si. Lo hiciste muy bien , Chris - dijo Linn.

\- Gracias. Pero todo fue gracias a tu ayuda. Sera mejor que te escondas. En unos minutos llegara Marinette.

\- Si , tienes razon. Se lo vas a decir ?

\- Hhmmm ... te refieres a que se su identidad ?

\- Si.

-Pues ,si. Se lo voy a decir. Pero no voy a revelar la mia - sonrie - Es cuestion de tiempo para que ella sepa la mi. De todas formas debo tener una larga charla con ella sobre ese asunto importante.

Toc toc

\- Y alli vamos - susurro Christine.

 **Continuara….**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los reviews ^^ Espero que algunas de vuestras dudas estén resueltas con este capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	3. Cuidado

Toc toc

-Y alli vamos- susurro Christine- Adelante !

Marinette entra a la habitacion.

-Ya e terminado con las cosas que tenia que hacer. Puedo seguir ayudandote.

-Genial ! Cuelga estas fotos por toda la habitacion. Pegalas en las paredes , en la ventana , en las luces. Donde tu quieras- le entrega unas fotos.

-Esta bien-Marinette sonrie y empiza a pegar las fotos.

-Y como te fue en la batalla contra Petit Apprenti ? Por un momento crei que te iba a robar el miraculous-dijo Christine mientras ordenaba sus libros en la estanteria.

-Yo tambien crei lo mismo. Tuvimos suerte de que aparecio Bear Black y nos ayudo con su arm...-se quedo quieta.

-Y os ayudo con su ...? -pregunto Christine divertida.

-Etto ... yo ... -empezo a ponerse nerviosa.

-Si te preguntas como e descubierto que eres Ladybug , es por que las dos os pareceis como una gota de agua. Solo un tonto no se daria cuenta de eso.

-Pero , los antifaces son magicos !-dijo Marinette sin negar el hecho de que ella es Ladybug.

-Lo son. Pero no olvides que yo poseo magia-sonrie.

-Si , pero no esa clase de magia.

-La magia es magia. No hay ninguna diferencia entre ella.-dijo seria.

Marinette dejo las fotos en una mesita y miro fijamente a su prima.

-Viniste a Paris por algun motivo , verdad ?

Christine dejo de colocar los libros y se giro para verla.

-Ellos te estan buscando. Alguien nos traiciono. Parece ser , que tanto el bien como el mal intentan encontrarte.

Marinette palidecio y decidio sentarse en la cama.

-Como es posible ? Se supone que todo debio terminar hace dos años. Prometi nunca volver al mundo de las sombras. Pero-cogio aire- ese mundo me esta persiguiendo.

-Ese mundo nos esta pisando los talones. Alexia y Marcus se estan arriesgando mucho al dar falsas informaciones al Consilio. Eduard esta intentando encontrar una manera de borrar nuestras hueyas. El clan de Londres , conducido por Penelope , esta haciendo todo lo posible para que el mal no te encuentre. Y la reina Marnee , esta desviando a los demonios de su camino hacia Paris.

-Hacen todo eso para protegerme... -Marinette miraba perdida por la ventana.

-Si. Te protegen de las personas que quieren usar tus poderes para cosas no muy lindas. Todos los del mundo de abajo estan haciendo todo lo posible para esconderte. Por eso te pido que de ahora en adelante tengas mucho cuidado.

Marinette asintio y se levanto.

-Si algun dia me llegan a encontrar , prometo luchar para proteger a todos los que se estan arriesgando por mi.

Christine sonrie.

-Y yo luchare a tu lado. Tengo personas infiltradas en el Consilio. Ellos nos informaran como van las cosas-dijo Christine sentandose de piernas cruzadas en una silla.

-Una de aquellas personas , es Daniel ? - pregunto Marinette curiosa.

-Si. Daniel y su hermana Sofia , estan de nuestro lado. Y hay muchos mas que confian en ti y te protegen.

Marinette sonrio feliz.

-Me alegro de que aun confien en mi. Despues de todo lo que paso...

-No fue tu culpa , y lo sabes. Lo importante es que estas bien.-Sonrio.

-Chicas ! Vengan a cenar ! -gritaba la mama de Marinette.

-Ahora vamos tia ! -grito Christine- Todo estara bien-le sonrio a Marinette y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Todo estara bien...-susurro Marinette siguiendola.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela ...

-Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna. Por favor ,pasa-dijo la profesora.

Por la puerta entro Christine. La rubia miro por el salon hasta ver a su prima y sonreirle.

-Su nombre es Christine Lovelace. Viene de Londres y es prima de Marinette. Espero que sean amables con ella.

-Pufff , otra plebeya como Marinette-dijo con asco Chloe.

-Tu debes ser Chloe. E oido muchas cosas de ti. Como que tienes el gusto de un mosquito para la ropa-se burlo Christine.

-Como te atreves ? Yo soy la hija del alcalde.

-Y a mi me importa un pepino quien seas tu. Solo te digo que si vuelves a insultar a Marinette una sola vez , yo misma me encargare de que este año escolar sea un infierno para ti.

Las dos rubias se desafiaron con la mirada.

-Ya basta chicas. Christine por favor sientate al lado de Ivan. Esta tras Marinette-dijo la profesora.

Christine lanzo una ultima mirada mortal a Chloe y se fue sonriendo a su lugar.

En el recreo...

-No soporto a esa rubia caprichosa y mimada-dijo Christine tirada en banca.

-Nadie la soporta-Marinette llega junto con Alya y se sientan a su lado.

-Yo soy Alya. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien-sonrie.

-Yo soy Christine. Aunque ya lo sabias. Llamame como quieras. Y yo tambien espero llevarme bien contigo. Marinette me a hablado mucho de ti.

-Enserio ? Pues a mi nunca me a mencionado nada de ti.-mira a su amiga con cara interogante

Marinette se encoge de hombros.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.

Christine sonrie.

-Yo voy a ir a tomar una botella de coca cola de esa maquina. Quieren algo ? - pregunto la rubia.

-No , gracias-respondieron las otras dos chicas.

-Como quieran.

Christine se levanta y va a la maquina de bebidas.

-Hola ^^

Al darse la vuelta se encontro con Adrien.

-Hola

-Yo soy Adrien. Encantado en conocerte-le tendio la mano.

-El gusto es mio ,Chat Noir-le apreto la mano.

Adrien quedo paralizado.

Christine le sonrio divertida.

-Jejeje ,que buena broma-decia nervioso Adrien.

-Yo no estoy bromeando. Pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a charlar. Un gusto en conocerte en persona Chat y a ti tambien Plagg-les sonrio y se fue con la botella de coca cola en la mano ,junto con las chicas.

-Como...? -se preguntaba Adrien aun paralizado.

-Esa chica posee grandes poderes Adrien. Estoy seguro de haberla visto antes. Puede que en otro tiempo o en una vida pasada-dijo Plagg desde la chaqueta de Adrien.

Adrien miraba serio a Christine.

-Crees que ella es una amenaza ?

-No. Sus poderes no son oscuros. Bueno , no es esa clase de oscuridad. Es algo oscuro que hace bien. Es dificil explicartelo-decia Plagg mientras comia de su queso.

Con Christine...

-Seguramente esta sospechando de mi. Pero eso es justamente lo que quiero. Sembrar dudas en la gente-penso Christine mientras se sentaba con las chicas.

Despues de las clases...

-Hasta luego ! -Marinette y Christine se despidieron de Alya y se fueron a su casa.

Marinette se paro de golpe.

-Hhhmm? Mari , que pasa ?

-Esta cerca. Algo oscuro venido del infierno a entrado en Paris. Lo puedo sentir.

Christine se puso seria.

-Pues entonces deberiamos prepararnos.

Las dos chicas se miraron y asientieron.

 **Continuara …**

 **Espero que os halla gustado este capitulo ^^ Nos vemos**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	4. Volviendo a la accion

Las dos chicas llegaron a su casa y bajaron al sotano.

\- Que hacemos aqui ? - pregunto Christine.

\- Por aqui debe estar mi equipamento - Marinette buscaba en todas las cajas.

Christine miraba a su alrededor.

\- Cuanto polvo.

\- Lo encontre !

Marinette sacaba de una caja dos trajes negros que consistian en: unos jeans negros , una camiseta negra , un chaleco de cuero , un cinturon negro y unas botas del mismo color.

\- Toma - le entrego un traje a Christine.

\- Gracias.

Las dos chicas se cambian de vestuario.

\- Ahora las armas - Marinette se hacerco a una pared.

\- No me digas. Detras de esa pared estan tus armas - dijo Christine con burla.

-Nop. Tengo algo mejor - Marinette saco un pedazo de la pared dejando ver una especie de teclado - Y ahora , el codigo.

19.07.2014

\- Esa fecha es ...?

\- Sssshhh ! - la hizo callar Marinette.

La pared empezo a "romperse" en dos haciendo que el polvo saliera por los aires. Las chicas tosieron. Detras de la pared se encontraba otra habitacion. Toda estaba llena de computadoras , una mas grande que la otra , aparatos de diferentes formas y en el centro estaba una mesa redonda con unas cuantas sillas. En la derecha estaba una pared llena con diferentes armas. Desde cuchillos hasta latigos. Desde espadas hasta arcos con flechas. El suelo estaba hecho de piedra al igual que las paredes.

\- Esto - señalo Christine la habitacion - Es impresionante. Desde cuando lo tienes ? De donde lo tienes ? Quien lo hizo ?

\- Lo hice yo a los 14 años. Era mi guarida. Aqui me escondia cuando creia que me iban a encontrar. Pero de hace tiempo no la uso.

\- Creo que ya te lo e dicho pero te lo digo de nuevo. Eres un genio. Y te aprecio mucho.

\- No es para tanto - Marinette se hacerco a la pared donde estaban las armas. - Elige tus armas.

Despues de que las chicas se equiparan con todo lo necesario , Marinette encendio una computadora.

\- Entraron por el norte de la ciudad. Creo que son unos tres.

\- Que clase de demonios son ?

\- No lo se. Pero sera mejor que vayamos antes de que algo malo suceda.

Christine asintio.

Marinette se hacerco a una pared y empujo una piedra. La pared empezo a abrirse dejando ver un tunel.

\- Este tunel esta conectado con todos los canales de Paris. Llegaremos mas rapido por aqui y no llamaremos la atencion.

\- Si que estas preparada para todo. Tikki esta contigo ?

\- Presente - dijo la creaturita roja desde uno de los bolsillos del chaleco de Marinette.

Christine miro hacia su bolsillo para comprobar que Linn este con ella. Al ver que estaba alli le sonrio debilmente.

\- Bien. Pues ahi vamos - las chicas entraron en el tunel.

\- Que mal huele - se quejo Christine.

\- Lo se-dijo Marinette tapandose la nariz.

Tras un rato de ir por todos los canales y tuneles que habian de pasar para llegar al lugar exacto , las dos chicas se encontraban en el bosque.

\- No estan aqui - dijo Christine mirando a su alrededor.

\- Mira el suelo.

Cuando la rubia miro el suelo , vio una sustancia pegajosa y de un color verde oscuro.

\- Baba de demonio Xans.

\- Exacto. Ahora sabemos con que demonios nos enfrentamos - dijo Marinette.

\- Solo falta encontrarlos.

Un rugido se oye del bosque.

\- Creo que ya los encontramos.

Las chicas empezaron a correr hacia donde provenia ese rugido.  
Enfrente de ellas aparecieron tres creaturas negras , con grandes bocas que dejaban ver unos dientes afilados. En el lugar donde deberian estar los ojos , estaban dos botones morados. Tenian unas colas grandes y sus manos estaban formadas por dos garras gruesas. Por toda su espalda tenia espinas grandes.

\- Esto es magia negra. Mira sus ojos - dijo Christine sacando una espada.

\- Esto es obra de una bruja. Estos demonios viene directamente del pantano - Marinette saco su latigo.

Uno de los demonios se lanzo contra las chicas. Marinette lanzo su latigo , haciendo que este se enredara en su cuello. El latigo empezo a sacar pequeñas chispas de electricidad , haciendo que el demonio gritara de dolor. Nu duro mucho hasta que la cabeza se rompieran del cuerpo. El demonio grito un poco hasta desaparecer dejando tras el un charco negro.

\- Uno menos , nos faltan dos - dijo Mari.

Los otros dos demonios se lanzaron a atacar. Christine se defendia con su espada , ya que el demonio la atacaba con su cola.

\- Maldito demonio - Christine gruño. Sus ojos negros empezaron a cambiar a un amarillo oscuro.

\- Christine , controlate ! Si te transformas , nos encontraran mas rapido - grito Marinette.

Por un descuido de la peliazul , el demonio le quito el latigo y lo tiro lejos. Agarro a Marinette por los brazos y la tiro al suelo.

\- Marinette! - gritaba la rubia intentando llegar a ella pero el otro demonio Xans no la dejaba.

El demonio se puso sobre Marinette preparado para morderla. La chica cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el ataque de aquel ser maligno. Pero el ataque nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vio al demonio junto a ella retorciendose de dolor y intentando sacar un cuchillo de su pecho. Se sento en el suelo y giro su mirada hacia el frente al sentirse observada. Alli estaba un chico alto , musculoso, de ojos azules y cabello castaño alborotado. Estaba vestido con el mismo equipamento que ella solo que para hombre.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas grandes de agua. Pero a ninguno de los presentes parecia importarles.

-Daniel...

-Marinette...

 **Continuara...**

 **Poca accion? Lo se. Pero este es solo el principio. Ademas de que esos demonios son muy fáciles de matar. La próxima pelea tendrá mas acción, lo prometo. Alguien se a dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es Christine? No o si? Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	5. Complices

\- Daniel...

\- Marinette...

La peliazul se levanto rapidamente del suelo y se lanzo a abrazar al castaño. El chico la tomo por la cintura , abrazandola con fuerza como si en cualquier momento ella iba a desaparecer.

\- Daniel ,Daniel , Daniel... - Marinette repetia su nombre mientras intentaba no llorar.

\- Mari , no sabes cuanto te extrañe - el castaño le beso la cabeza.

Marinette se separo un poco del chico para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Paso tanto tiempo - susurro la chica.

\- Casi 2 años - sonrio nostalgico.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Perdoname... - las lagrimas contenidas por la chica empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin poder pararse.

\- No hay nada que perdonar Mari. No fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie - puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

Un poco mas lejos de donde estaban ellos dos , estaba Christine que acababa de terminar con el otro demonio

\- No me imagine que apareciera tan rapido - dijo la rubia.

\- Tu lo llamaste? - pregunto Tikki.

La creaturita roja volo del bolsillo de Marinete cuando esta peleaba con el demonio Xans.

\- Si. Pense que necesitariamos de su ayuda. Y tambien se que sera un buen apoyo para Marinette. Ellos dos deben resolver viejos problemas - la rubia sonrio melancolica.

\- Ya veo... Tu ... ? - quiso preguntar Tikki.

\- Puedes salir Linn. Creo que ya se a dado cuenta.

El pequeño oso panda salio del bolsillo de la rubia.

\- Tikki !

\- Linn !

Los dos kwamis se abrazaron.

\- Parece ser que no se an visto de mucho tiempo - Christine sonrio.

\- Muy astuto de tu parte en llamarnos , Lovelace. Pero pudiste haberte condamnado si tu transformacion no hubiera perdido intensidad - dijo una voz de atras de la rubia.

\- Macalester... - al darse la vuelta se encontro con una chica alta , de pelo negro , de ojos azules ,con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y usando el mismo equipamento que ella.

\- Cuanto tiempo Lovelace... - sonrio con superioridad.

\- Ni que lo digas.

Las dos chicas se desafiaron con la mirada.

Linn y Tikki se escondieron en el bolsillo de Christine , al ver como Marinette y Daniel se hacercaban a las chicas.

\- Ya dejen de mirarse como si fueran enemigas - dijo Daniel.

\- Hola Sofia - saludo Marinette.

La pelinegra suavizo su mirada y sonrio.

\- Hola Marinette.

\- Deberiamos irnos a otro lugar a hablar. Una tormenta se avecina - la rubia se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

Los demas la siguieron.

Al llegar a la casa de Marinette , los cuatro se cambiaron de ropa y subieron al cuarto de la peliazul.

Marinette trajo cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

\- Bien. Pueden empezar a preguntarnos - dijo Sofia.

\- Como van las cosas en el Consilio ? - pregunto Christine.

Daniel y Sofia se miraron entre ellos.

\- Benedict esta intentando encontrarte. A contratado muchas personas del mundo de abajo para localizarte , Chris. Piensan que si te encuentran a ti , encontraran a Marinette - dijo el chico.

\- Maldito Benedict. Ese anciano no puede quedarse quieto. Y ? Los del mundo de abajo lo ayudaron ?

\- No. Ninguna persona del mundo de abajo traicionaria a Marinette solo para que ese viejo la use como un juguete. Ellos saben cuales son las consecuencias. - Sofia cogio una galleta.

\- Si. Lo saben. Puede que no nos encuentren los del Consilio. Pero los otros nos encontraran tarde o temprano. Marnee no puede desviar todos los demonios de su ruta a Paris. Ellos sospecharan y vendran a ver por si mismos por que sus demonios no llegan hasta aqui. Y entonces , no tendremos escapatoria - dijo Christine.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

Que puedes hacer cuando no tienes escapatoria ? Rendirte ? O seguir luchando ?

El telefono de Marinette empezo a sonar.

\- Diga. - contesto la peliazul.

\- Hola , Mari ! Soy yo , Alya. Te llamo para decirte que Adrien tiene una sesion de fotos en el parque que esta al lado de tu casa. Y se ve muy bien con ese paraguas y ese impermeable - dijo en tono picaro la morena.

\- Aah. Bien. Creo que no voy a ir. No estoy de humor.

\- Queeee ? Pero , pero , pero si tu siempre estas de humor cuando se trata de Adrien ! Estas bien ? Te sientes bien ? Tienes fiebre ? Un extraterestre te borro la memoria ? - gritaba desde la otra parte del telefono la morena.

Daniel ya arto de los gritos, le quito el telefono a Mari.

\- Escucha , Marinette no se siente bien y no tiene ganas de ir con esta lluvia a fuera. Ahora esta un poco ocupada. Puedes llamarla mas tarde. Adios - corto la llamada.

\- Daniel ! - dijo Marinette.

\- Queee ? Esa chica no te iba a dejar en paz. Tenia que hacer algo ! - se defendia el chico.

\- Daniel tiene razon , Mari. Esto es un asunto muy delicado. No podemos perder tiempo con tonterias - dijo Sofia.

\- Pero tampoco podemos hacer algo en estos momentos. Sera mejor tranquilizarnos. Mañana llamare a Penelope y le contare lo sucedido. Tambien intentare comunicarme con Marnee. Mientras tanto ,sera mejor continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada - dijo Christine.

\- Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos una casa en las afueras de Paris por si quieren encontrarnos - dijo Sofia levantandose junto con Daniel.

\- Claro. Mañana los llamare y les contare como van las cosas - dijo Christine.

Daniel abrazo a Marinette.

\- Todo estara bien , Mari. Te lo prometo - le beso la cabeza.

Marinette asintio. Los dos se separaron.

Los hermanos Macalester se fueron dejando a dos primas solas en la habitacion rosa.

\- Saldremos de esta , verdad ? - pregunto Marinette.

\- Si. Saldremos juntas - dijo Christine.

Al dia siguiente...

 **Holap ^^ Como estan? Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Se que no soy buena en la redacción y espero mejorar con el tiempo :) Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Review?**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	6. Revelaciones

Al dia siguiente...

\- Niños , hoy a llegado un nuevo alumno a la escuela. Sera vuestro compañero este año. Por favor , pasa - dijo la profesora.

Por la puerta entro un chico alto , de ojos rojos , con el cabello negro despeinado y vestido de una manera extraña.

"Pero que hace el aqui ?" Pensaron Marinette y Christine.

\- Mi nombre es Eduard Covanovich. Vengo de Rusia. Espero que nos entendamos bien - sonrie levemente.

\- Sientate detras de la srt. Christine. Es la chica...

\- Ya se quien es. Se puede decir que la conozco. - camino a su pupitre.

"Solo se puede decir que me conoces , bobo ?" Una gota al estilo anime aparecio en la cabeza de Christine.

\- Esta bien. Bueno , hoy hablaremos sobre...

"Chicas tengo noticias" les comunico por telepatia el pelinegro.

"Lo suponiamos" pensaron las dos primas.

"Se lo digo en el almuerzo"

Los tres empezaron a anotar todo lo que escribia la profesora en el pizaron.

En el amuerzo...

\- Quien fue el que me colgo ayer Marinette ? Estoy segura que fue un chico. Pero quien ? - le pregunto Alya a su amiga.

\- Esto ... fue un amigo de la familia - respondio nerviosa Marinette.

\- Eso no me lo creo. Es tu novio? Desde cuando tienes novio? Y a mi porque no me lo has dicho?

\- No es mi novio. Te aseguro de que si algun dia tendre novio tu seras la primera en enterarte.

\- Me lo juras?

\- Te lo juro.

\- Pero si es tu amigo porque no me lo presentaste ?

\- Solo vino ayer de visita jejeje...

\- Enserio te sentiste mal ? - pregunto preocupada la morena.

\- Fue solo un simple dolor de estomago. No te preocupes - intenta calmar la peliazul a su amiga.

\- Me preocupaste mucho. Pense que algo malo te habia pasado ya que no quisiste venir a ver a Adrien...

\- Lo siento por interrumpir pero necesito a Marinette solo un segundo. Despues te la devuelvo - Christine coge a su prima y la lleva a los vestidores donde estaba Eduard.

\- Por fin llegais - dijo el chico.

\- Lo sentimos por la tardanza Eddy - dijieron las dos.

\- A pasado algo de tiempo desde que alguien me a llamdo asi - sonrie.

\- Es que solo nostras te llamamos asi - dijo Christine.

\- Cierto. Bueno , tengo noticias buenas y malas. Cual quereis oir primero?

\- Las malas/Las buenas - dijieron las dos primas a la vez para despues mirarse.

\- Las buenas/Las malas - otra vez se miraron.

\- Cualquiera - dijieron.

\- Bien. Empezaremos por las malas. Estan interfiriendo en el tiempo - dijo Eddy.

\- Como?

\- Robaron la maquina del Consilio.

\- Genial. Esto no puede ir peor - dice sarcastica Christine.

\- Si puede. Intentan matar a grandes cazadores del pasado.

\- Porque ?

\- Para que en el futuro sus herederos no existan - respondio Marinette.

\- Exacto. Sin la maquina , estamos en grandes problemas. - dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

\- Pero tu eres brujo. Puedes crear un portal - dijo Christine convencida.

\- Creo portales hacia otros lugares. No hacia otros tiempos. Solo alguien con un gran poder puede hacerlo - mira a Marinette.

\- Y con eso supongo que me buscaran con mas fervor para que cree ese portal, no? - pregunto la peliazul.

\- Si. Ese es su plan - le dio la razon el chico.

\- Y cuales son las buenas noticias? - pregunto la rubia.

\- Que sabemos en que tiempo estan - sonrie Eddy.

\- Y eso con que nos ayuda ? No es para nada una buena noticia.

\- Podemos ir nosotros por la maquina. Y usarla para acabar con ellos - dijo Marinette dandose cuenta de los planes de su amigo.

\- Siiii! Eso es. Asi podriamos resolver un monton de problemas - dijo covencido el chico.

\- En eso os doi la razon - dijo Christine - Cuando vamos?

\- Que tal este fin de semana? Por ahora no podemos ya que tenemos clases - dijo Marinette.

\- Esta bien - dijieron los otros dos.

\- Bien . Pues llamaremos tambien a Sofia y Daniel.

\- A esos dos? - dijieron con asco Christine y Eduard.

\- Nunca entendere el profundo odio que os teneis los cuatro.

\- Es mejor que no lo entiendas.

\- Pero aun asi necesitamos de su ayuda en este plan.

\- Si tu lo dices...

\- Buen , debo volver con Alya. Nos vemos luego - dice Marinette despidiendose.

\- Le dijiste sobre...? - pregunta Eddy al ver marchar a su amiga.

\- De que Sebastian esta vivo ? No. Por ahora no. Sufriria un gran shock. Todos lo hicimos al enterarnos - dice la rubia mirando sus zapatos.

\- Debes decirselo. Y de que tambien esta ahora del otro lado.

\- Lo hare mas tarde. Dejala ser feliz los dias que le queda. Puede comenzar un gran batalla y no quiero pensar en quitarle la felicidad en los dias que faltan - mira a su prima hablar alegremente con Alya.

\- Esta bien. Tambien tengo otras noticias. La reina de los elfos a puesto una barrera alrededor de Paris.

\- No me esperaba menos de Marnee - sonrie.

\- Y el clan de los vampiros se ocupan de los demonios telepatas.

\- Penelope sabe como llevar esas cosas.

\- Y los lobos cada vez se infiltran mas en el consilio. Les estan dando informacion equivocada.

\- Alexia y Marcus se van a meter en graves problemas si los del Consilio se enteran de la verdad.

\- Todos nos meteremos en grandes problemas si se enteran.

\- Eddy , para que veniste en realidad ? - lo mira seria.

\- Es mas facil protegeros desde adentro. - sonrie - Por que vinieron Daniel y Sofia aqui ?

\- Yo los llame. Necesitamos ayuda y quien mejor que dos cazadores como ellos para ayudarnos. Aunque siguen sin agradarme.

\- Entiendo . Solo que...

BUUUUUMMMMM!

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhh! - gritaron los estudiantes asustados de lo que veian.

Un gran dragon verde oscuro , de grandes halas y colmillos afilados , de ojos rojos como la sangre y de gigantesca lengua , rompio la puerta principal entrando a la escuela.

\- Ese es Gliptor. - dijo Eddy sorprendido.

\- El dragon de Sebastian - dijo Christine seria.

\- Nos han encontrado - dice Marinette cuando llega a una gran velocidad junto a ellos.

\- Si , querida. Os e encontrado - dice una voz tras ellos.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un chico de pelo blanco y de ojos amarillos que usaba una gran capa negra y estaba apoyado en el barandal de arriba.

\- Hola Marinette ! - sonrie dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

\- Sebastian... - dice asustada Marinette

 **Continuara...**

 **Y ? Que les parecio ? Lograron entender un poco mas los personajes y sus roles en la historia ? Debo pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo pero el tiempo libre que tengo es muy limitado. Espero que me entienda. Continuare lo mas antes que pueda ^^. Gracias por su apoyo :))**

 **ABRAZOS ^-^**


End file.
